


Corazón Abierto

by LevitaHatake



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Birthday, Birthday Smut, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Musical References, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevitaHatake/pseuds/LevitaHatake
Summary: Doflamingo y Corazon son dos hermanos cuya carrera musical es respetada y admirada por muchos.Una noche, durante una presentación en un club nocturno, el hermano menor de los Donquixote tendrá una grata sorpresa de parte de un seguidor muy leal y atento.¿Será algo más que un simple seguidor?





	Corazón Abierto

**Author's Note:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> Este es un pequeño one-shot que hice en estos días con motivo del cumpleaños de mi querido Cora-san, como casi todos los años, siempre le hago algo especial en esta fecha.  
> (Aunque tengo pendientes muchas cosas que actualizar)  
> \----------------------------------------------------------

— ¿Estás seguro de que no olvidaste nada?—pregunto un hombre alto de cabello rubio muy corto, este portaba unas extravagantes gafas de cristal rojo —. No quiero que cuando estemos instalando los instrumentos de repente digas que olvidaste tal cosa, Corazon.

 

 

—No te preocupes, Doffy. Esta vez llevo todo lo necesario—respondió un hombre de cabello rubio cuyo fleco le llegaba justo por encima de sus ojos color cobrizo—.Te aseguro que esta vez no olvide ni mis plumillas.

 

 

—Bien, démonos prisa, seguramente los vestuarios estarán llenos en cuestión de un rato…—y el hombre de las gafas detuvo el auto, aparcándolo con cuidado dentro del estacionamiento trasero de un club nocturno.

 

 

— ¡Cierto! Lo olvidaba, pensé que solo haríamos una tocada a solas, como siempre—soltó el hombre al que llamaban Corazon mientras bajaban del vehículo.

 

 

El par de hermanos vestía grandes abrigos de plumas sobre sus hombros, Doflamingo llevaba un abrigo de plumas rosas mientras que Corazon portaba uno de plumas negras.  
Ya estaba anocheciendo, el clima era sumamente agradable y la luna ya podía alcanzarse a ver en el cielo despejado.

 

 

 

—Oh vamos, Corazon, recuerda que vendrán cantantes y bandas muy distinguidos, no quiero que nos veamos opacados, ¡tenemos que dar un buen show!—exclamo Doflamingo mientras sacaba un par de estuches de guitarra eléctrica y unas mochilas del portaequipaje—. Además, habrá gente muy especial por ahí…

 

 

—No me digas que Crocodile estará presentándose—se atrevió a decir Corazon mientras recibía el estuche con su guitarra junto con su mochila y miraba a su hermano mayor con intriga y un toque de traviesa reprensión.

 

 

— ¡Ja, me atrapaste! Pero ¿qué más da? Por más ruegos e invitaciones que le haga nunca me da su brazo a torcer…—y el par de hermanos se dirigieron a la entrada del establecimiento—. Tratare de concentrarme en una buena presentación, aunque tal vez… Si llamo suficiente la atención del público y logro que una horda de fans se forme a mí alrededor, tal vez a Crocodile recapacite y me dé una oportunidad.

 

 

—Realmente eres muy bueno trazando escenarios imaginarios—comento Corazon mirando divertido a su hermano mayor que solo bromeaba al respecto—. Yo solo espero que no se armen escándalos o peleas que echen a perder la noche…

 

 

— ¡Jajaja, sería divertido ver algo sí! Dicen que el engreído de Rob Lucci, el insoportable de Moriah y los del Germa 66 se presentaran esta noche, ¿tú crees que con el carácter que se cargan esos tipos no habrá algún altercado?

 

 

—Mientras no se metan con nosotros…

 

 

Pronto se toparon con un par de muchachos encargados del staff, quienes les indicaron a que vestidores ir.

Ya se podía escuchar el rumor de las pruebas de sonido en el escenario.  


Y entraron a la habitación que les asignaron. El aula ya estaba ocupada:  
Un par de hombres maduros, más o menos de la misma edad que Doflamingo y Corazon, estaban discutiendo detalles de cómo empezar su presentación, uno de ellos era un famoso cantante conocido como “Shanks el pelirrojo” y era alguien cuya fama estaba ya establecida desde hace tiempo gracias a su gran cantidad de fanáticos muy bien ganados por su gran carisma.  
En el lado izquierdo del cuarto estaban un par de jóvenes bateristas que se encontraban hablando de algún otro tema que no tenía nada que ver con la presentación de esta noche…

 

 

— ¡Te digo, Marco! En cuanto terminemos de aquí, hay que ir a celebrar con mi hermano Luffy. También se presentara aquí, no tiene mucho que empezó a presentarse con su banda.

 

 

—Está bien, Ace. De todos modos pienso quedarme aquí hasta que todo acabe, creo que el ambiente se pondrá genial con tantos invitados por aquí…—contesto el muchacho cuya forma de su cabello rubio hacia recordar a la parte superior de una piña.

 

 

 

Y finalmente un trío de muchachos que se encontraban discutiendo detalles sobre sus instrumentos y el equipo de sonido; dos de ellos llevaban gorros algo llamativos que hacían alusión a una ballena orca y a un pingüino, mientras que el último era un muchacho moreno que llevaba una chaqueta d mezclilla muy vistosa y una gorra redonda de tela esponjosa y de color blanco que tenía unas pequeñas manchas oscuras como decoración.  


 

 

—Hola a todos…—saludaron Doflamingo y Corazon al unísono, mientras que buscaban con la mirada si aún había algún tocador o asientos libres por ahí.

 

 

 

De pronto, el muchacho que llevaba la gorra decorada como ballena orca tocó insistentemente el hombro del muchacho con chaqueta de mezclilla, le indico con la mirada que habían llegado más personas y finalmente el muchacho moreno volteó a ver directamente al par de hermanos.  
Inmediatamente se levantó de su lugar, seguido de sus compañeros, y en unos segundos se dispusieron salieron de la habitación, dejando libres un tocador y varios asientos.

 

 

—Vaya… Que amables—comento Corazon con algo de asombro mientras avanzaba hacia uno de los lugares vacíos. Enseguida extrajo una pequeña bolsa de su mochila y de este saco un lápiz labial de color rojo oscuro, un delineador y un estuche de polvo compacto para maquillaje.

 

 

 —Tal vez los intimidamos—supuso Doflamingo tomando asiento junto a su hermano menor. El hombre de cabello rubio se desabotono la camisa roja que llevaba puesta, se colocó un par de mitones de cuero negro en sus grandes manos y comenzó a esponjar el gran abrigo de plumas rosas que llevaba sobre los hombros—. Como sea, después podemos invitarlos a tomar un trago como agradecimiento…

 

 

 

Corazon empezó a maquillarse; coloco una ligera capa de maquillaje en polvo sobre su rostro, luego con mucho cuidado empezó a dibujar una especie de media estrella por debajo de su ojo derecho con el delineador de color azul oscuro y finalmente pinto sus delgados labios con aquel labial rojo oscuro, sobrepasando con líneas delgadas más allá de las comisuras de su boca, haciendo que el resultado final pareciese una especie de larga sonrisa.  
Al terminar de asegurarse de que su maquillaje estaba totalmente en orden, se desabotono su camisa azul (justo al igual que su hermano) dejando ver su pálido y bien torneado torso, esponjo su gran abrigo de plumas negras y reviso que su pantalón blanco no tuviera ninguna mancha o suciedad.

 

 

—Oye, Cora, ¿no olvidaste ponerte tu gorro?—indago Doflamingo al echar una mirada a su hermano después de haber revisado sus ajustados pantalones de color blanco que tenían un par de adornos de flamas rojas en sus bordes.

 

 

— ¡Ah, tienes razón!—y busco en su mochila— ¡Aquí esta…!—y se puso un gorro que asemejaba a los chullos peruanos pero con un acabado en las extremidades de donde colgaban corazones en cada uno de los lados.

 

 

—Bien. Ahora vamos a repasar por última vez los detalles del show…

 

 

 

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos más el ruido en aquel club nocturno aumento; ya estaban llegando distintos grupos de personas dispuestas a pasar una buena noche escuchando y contemplando a sus artistas favoritos y estos últimos ya estaban listos para subir en escenario.

 

 

—Vaya… Justo como imaginé, seremos de los últimos—comunico Doflamingo al regresar al área tras bastidores después de ir a la parte principal del club por una bebida y para revisar si había llegado su estimado Crocodile.

 

 

—Creo que es justo, dijiste que muchas bandas nuevas se presentarían ¿no es así? Es mejor de esta manera, las nuevas propuestas merecen más atención del público…

 

 

Doflamingo dio un trago a su bebida de color azul y lanzo una risa suave.

 

 

— ¿Crees que entre alguno de esos nuevos grupos haya alguien que valga la pena?

 

—Claro que sí… Por lo poco que he podido ver, parecen músicos capaces, con mucha fuerza para desempeñarse en escenario y…

 

 

—No, Corazon, me refiero a que si “valen la pena”—y esbozo una sonrisa que dejo entrever intenciones pasionales.

 

 

—Oh, Doffy, vamos… Contrólate un poco—suspiro Corazon sin poder evitar reírse un poco de la promiscuidad de su hermano mayor.

 

 

Paso una hora y treinta minutos aproximadamente, varios cantantes y bandas ya habían demostrado un par de canciones de sus repertorios originales y algunos solo se habían dedicado a hacer homenajes a viejas canciones populares.  
De repente un tremendo alboroto se hizo presente con gritos, aplausos y diversas exclamaciones de emoción y apoyo que provenían del público.

 

 

—Woow, que ovaciones…—balbuceo Doflamingo para después acabar su bebida de un largo sorbo—. Tengo mucha curiosidad por ver de quien se trata ¿Vienes o te quedarás aquí?

 

 

—Me quedo, no quisiera estar en medio de ese caos—respondió Corazon rascándose la nuca por encima del gorro y dando un bostezo—. Descansare un poco más antes de que sea nuestro turno—y sacó una cigarrera de su bolsillo trasero—. Estaré afuera…

 

 

Y los hermanos tomaron direcciones opuestas.

  
Corazon salió del recinto, se recargo contra la fría pared, encendió un cigarrillo y aspiro de él para después exhalar una columna de humo con gesto de alivio.  
Cuando Doflamingo llego a la parte principal del club, pudo apreciar el montón de fanáticos que seguían dando gritos de emoción a la banda que estaba comenzando su presentación.

 

 

—Con que son esos muchachos...

 

 

Eran aquellos tres jóvenes que les habían cedido sus lugares en los vestidores.  
Doflamingo se acomodó en la barra del bar para poder ver mejor lo poco que podía ver desde ahí. Le pregunto al cantinero si conocía el nombre de aquella banda que alborotaba tanto a gran cantidad de chicas.

 

 

—Son “The White Heart”, comenzaron a tener presentaciones hace unos pocos meses pero ya tienen bastantes seguidores—le conto el hombre mientras preparaba una bebida.

 

 

—Sí, ya me di cuenta. Y creo saber porque…—Doflamingo fijo su mirada en el vocalista, el muchacho con chaqueta de mezclilla y unos ajustados jeans con unas pequeñas manchas negras como decoración. Ya se había quitado aquella gorra blanca y dejaba ver su cabello negro y erizado.

 

 

Aquel joven moreno cantaba y tocaba su guitarra eléctrica con bastante determinación, su semblante serio y desafiante inspiraba mucha emoción en las muchachas que parecían perder la razón con cada palabra que emanaba con su suave y grave voz que trataba de transformarse en algo más feroz por la manera en la que interpretaba su canción.  
Desde su aspecto físico hasta su voz, ese chico era demasiado atractivo.  


Y el trío terminó su canción. El vocalista agradeció las intensas reacciones de su público haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha y empezó a tocar su siguiente pieza.

 

 

—Mira a quien tenemos aquí… No esperaba verte esta noche, Mihawk—soltó Doflamingo con un tono de voz muy confiado— ¿Cuál es la razón por la que nos honras con tu presencia esta noche?

 

 

—Siempre tan sutil, Doflamingo—declaro Dracule Mihawk con voz suave y amenazante, el hombre de cabello oscuro tomo asiento junto a él en la barra, pidió una copa de vino y fijo su intimidante mirada de ojos dorados en el escenario—. Hay mucho talento joven en esta ocasión, es uno de las pocas cosas que me motivan a venir a sitios como este…

 

 

—Ya veo… Entonces, ¿es cierto que estas supervisando la carrera de uno de los novatos que vino hoy?

 

 

—Ahora tendré que buscar a quien se le ocurrió soltar ese rumor—sentenció Mihawk para después dar un trago a su copa con vino tinto.

 

 

—Lo compadezco tanto…—y el rubio lanzo una risa cínica que se detuvo al visualizar a lo lejos a un hombre de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, con una cicatriz en horizontal decorándole el rostro y que vestía una lustrosa chaqueta de cuero verde y unos pantalones ajustados de color negro.

 

 

Sin despedirse, Doflamingo se levantó de inmediato de su asiento y se dirigió hacia aquel hombre, era su tan esperado Crocodile.  


 

—Otra vez tú…—resoplo Crocodile al ver al bronceado rubio frente a él. La mirada de Crocodile, que ya tenía un aire altanero, se tornó aún más hostil ante la presencia de Doflamingo.

 

 

—Sí, otra vez yo, tu querido Doffy…

 

 

—Agh, ya sabía que no podía tener una noche tranquila por completo. ¿Qué no tienes a nadie más a quien molestar? ¿Viniste a tocar o solo a fastidiar?

 

 

—Oh Croco, vengo a dar una presentación, pero como ves…—y el rubio hizo un gesto señalando el escenario donde el trío “White Heart” seguía tocando una enérgica canción—. Hay que darles oportunidad a las nuevas promesas. 

 

 

—Claro… Me sorprende lo bien que estas manejando el hecho de verte superado por las nuevas generaciones.  

 

—Los clásicos no mueren, Crocodile, peo gracias por tus buenos deseos… Ahora ¿qué dices si vamos por un trago mientras esperamos mi turno para subir al escenario?—el brazo izquierdo de Doflamingo rodeo los anchos hombros de Crocodile para llevarlo hacia el lugar mencionado.

 

 

—Suéltame o subirás a cantar con la nariz rota—declaro Crocodile arrastrando las palabras evidenciando el peligro que significaba que Doflamingo siguiera con aquella acción tan confianzuda.

 

 

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¿Al menos quieres acompañarme a tomar algo?

 

 

Crocodile echo una mirada calculadora a Doflamingo y finalmente decidió seguirlo. Para cuando se acomodaron en una pequeña mesa libre cerca del escenario, el ambiente se había puesto muy tranquilo de repente.  


 

— ¿Qué paso?—y Doflamingo miro al escenario.

 

 

El joven vocalista se aclaró la garganta y anunció lo siguiente:

 

 

 

—La siguiente canción es dedicada a una persona muy especial—dijo con voz calmada mientras recorría todo el lugar con su seria mirada grisácea—. Creo que no está aquí ahora mismo… Mañana será su cumpleaños—y tomo un largo respiro—donde sea que se encuentre, le agradezco por la gran inspiración que representa para mí… Es la persona que más… Aprecio—y esto último lo dijo con voz muy baja.

 

 

Las fanáticas de aquel joven dejaron ver una clara reacción de sutil tristeza al escuchar aquella declaración, su querido ídolo prácticamente tenía una persona en su corazón.    


 

—Que “romántico” resulto—observo Doflamingo poniendo un énfasis burlón en el adjetivo—. Debe ser el típico muchacho enamorado de alguna chiquilla que no tiene nada que ver con este ambiente y que nunca le corresponderá…

 

 

—No deberías burlarte así, después de todo, podríamos decir que estas en una situación similar—intervino Crocodile que después, por primera vez en la noche, soltó una cruel risa.

 

 

—La noche aun no acaba, veremos si sigues resistiéndote a mi encanto…

 

 

Y la banda “White Heart” comenzó otra canción, esta vez más calmada, con guitarra y teclado, era seguro que sería una clásica balada de rock romántica.  
El joven canto con más sentimiento que antes, su voz sonaba muy afectada por la emoción de estar dedicándole esa melodía a su persona especial.

 

**“And if sometimes it seems I must have lost my mind, I might be crazy, but I'm crazy about you… ”**

 

Y la canción que había tenido un ritmo calmado, fue aumentando su intensidad hasta que llegó el momento de alcanzar un crescendo.

 

“ **I'd lie for you and that's the truth…!”**

 

Y el vocalista se quitó su chaqueta de mezclilla dejando ver una camiseta color negro que exhibía una palabra en letras color blanco, la palabra era:  
“Corazon”.

 

**“Do anything you asked me to! I'd even sell my soul for you… I'd do it all for you… If you'd just believe in me…”**

—No puedo creerlo…—musito Doflamingo sin dejar de ver la camiseta que portaba aquel joven cantante.

 

 

Doflamingo, junto con algunos espectadores más, pudieron deducir que ese muchacho tenía una fijación con el experimentado artista conocido como Corazon.

**“Just take a hold of my hand.  I'II take you to paradise, ain't a star that's too far… Your every wish will be a wish…”**

—Que desgracia que tu hermano no esté aquí para apreciar tal “homenaje”—comento Crocodile al ver que Doflamingo seguía poniendo suma atención al escenario.

 

 

—Que rayos… Si voy por él seguramente se haría un escándalo, que frustración—lamento el rubio imaginándose las torpes reacciones que seguramente tendría Corazon al enterarse de todo.

 

**“Let me into your heart… Believe me baby, got your name carved on my soul 'cause you're the only one that I'll give it too…”**

“Vaya, Corazon, que suerte tienes... Mira que ganarte el corazón de un muchacho tan fascinante” pensó el rubio con un leve toque de recelo.

 

**“Go let'em say that I'm a fool to act this way  'cause if I'm crazy, I'm just crazy 'bout you…”**

 

—Bueno, supongo que será mejor que ese muchacho se gane la atención de mi hermano por su propio esfuerzo—sentenció Doflamingo estirando los brazos—. Solo espero que nadie le vaya con el chisme a Corazon antes de la presentación, es muy perceptible a esa clase de cosas, y podría arruinar su presentación…

 

 

— ¿Y si este joven va por su propia cuenta a buscar a Corazon?—cuestiono Crocodile cruzando los brazos—. Por algo hizo todo esto, sabe que está cerca…  

 

—Rayos, tienes razón, en cuanto salgan del escenario tendré que hablar con ese muchacho y evitar esa situación.

 

 

**“I'd walk across the fire for you… I'd walk on the wild for you. If you'd just believe in me… I'd lie for you and that's the truth…”**

—Entonces ¿te preocupa más tener una buena presentación que el hecho de que tu hermano logre conocer a un buen admirador?

 

 

—Agh, no me malinterpretes. Claro que quiero que se conozcan, pero… No quiero que hagamos el ridículo en escenario. Después de que nos luzcamos en nuestro acto, Corazon puede irse a charlar, beber, acostar o lo que sea que quiera hacer con ese muchacho.

 

 

—Dudo que tu hermano haga esa clase de cosas… Puede fingir ser atrevido en escenario pero en la vida real no puede mantener esa faceta—determino Crocodile sacando un grueso puro de uno de los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta de cuero verde.

 

 

—Jaja, creo que tienes razón…

 

 

Y la canción termino con una suave y ahogada frase llena de sentimiento.  
Hubo un momento de silencio y después una ola de aplausos rompió con el ambiente de solemnidad.  
El trio de músicos agradeció la atención y ovaciones del público, anunciaron la próxima fecha de presentación que ofrecerían y brindándole una última sonrisa se despidieron de sus espectadores deseándoles una buena noche.

 

 

—Creo que es hora de que vaya a platicar con ese joven—dijo Doflamingo poniéndose de pie—. Nos vemos en un rato más, trata de estar en primera fila para cuando sea mi momento de salir a tocar, ¿sí?

 

 

—Lo espero con ansias…—farfullo Crocodile son sarcasmo para después exhalar el humo de su puro.

 

 

 

Doflamingo se dirigió tras bastidores, vio a los dos muchachos con gorras llamativas, pero tuvo que esperar un poco más para toparse con aquel vocalista de cabello negro, ya que este se encontraba dando un par de autógrafos.  


 

—Oigan, tocaron increíble—felicitó el gran hombre rubio de las gafas rojas a los dos músicos de la banda “White Heart”—. Tienen talento…

 

—Gracias, señor Donquixote—contestaron al unísono los jóvenes que estaban muy impresionados de tener a alguien como Doflamingo frente a ellos felicitándoles.   

 

 

—Llámenme Doflamingo… Por cierto, ¿quieren ir a beber algo después de que termine mi presentación? Como agradecimiento por lo de hace rato en los vestidores—les propuso Doflamingo—. Además creo que podría resultar muy beneficioso para su compañero y mi hermano, ¿me entienden?

 

 

—Ah… Bueno… Nosotros no podemos decidir…—balbucearon completamente confundidos— ¡Oh, Law!—y su vocalista finalmente llego a su lado.

 

—Hola, buena presentación, realmente te luciste… ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?

 

—Law Trafalgar.

 

—Bien, Law… Les decía a tus compañeros que quiero invitarlos a beber algo después de que mi hermano y yo terminemos nuestro acto, ¿Qué dices?

 

—No, gracias.

 

 

Doflamingo se sorprendió ante tal respuesta. El joven tenía su semblante demasiado serio y su voz sonaba tan fría a comparación de cuando se encontraba en escenario.

— ¿Perdón? Creo que no me explique bien… Mi hermano estará ahí…

 

 

—Dudo que su hermano este enterado de esto, no me gustaría que las cosas fueran así. Así que, con su permiso, quiero irme…

 

 

— ¡Oye, tal vez no pudo ver tu presentación, pero estoy seguro de que le caerías bien…! ¡Estaría muy feliz de conocerte y podríamos festejar su cumpleaños por adelantando, ya sabes que es mañana pero...!

 

 

—Se lo agradezco, pero no creo que sea conveniente—dicto Law con la misma voz reservada—. Solo… Dejemos las cosas así—y el muchacho se retiró a uno de los vestidores.

 

 

— ¡Pues vaya con este tipo! Que complicado…

 

 

—Debió sentirse avergonzado—dijo el muchacho con gorra de ballena orca.

 

—A Law no le gusta tener las cosas por el camino fácil—agrego el chico de gorra de pingüino.

 

 

—Solo espero no haberlo molestado demasiado, molestarlo al punto de que quiera irse sin ver la presentación de Corazon—comento Doflamingo temiendo haber echado a perder todo.

 

 

—No, descuide. Law no se perdería una presentación suya por nada en el mundo—aseguro el “chico pingüino”

 

 

—Bien, entonces tampoco me tengo que preocupar porque Law quiera ir a encontrarse con mi hermano—soltó Doflamingo rascándose la nuca.

 

 

—No, señor, no creo que eso sea posible…

 

 

—Entonces nos vemos luego, tengo que ir por mi guitarra y a buscar a mi hermano, no falta mucho para que sea nuestro turno—y el hombre salió con rumbo hacia el estacionamiento del lugar.

 

 

 

En unos minutos pudo encontrar a Corazon revisando su teléfono celular.

 

 

—Hey, Corazon, ya casi es hora… Será mejor que entres de una vez—le dijo con voz afectada.

 

—Ya voy…—y Corazon apago su celular, se acercó a su hermano y regresaron al interior del club—. Oye, Doffy, te escucho algo raro, ¿te encuentras bien?

 

 

—Sí, estoy bien… Es solo que algo me hizo molestar, pero no fue nada importante—y entraron al vestidor donde habían dejado sus guitarras.

 

 

—Oh… ¿Y qué tal estuvieron esas nuevas bandas?

 

 

—Dieron un buen espectáculo, debiste estar ahí… Oye Cora, ¿te quedaras después de que terminemos de tocar?—pregunto el hermano mayor mientras salían hacia el pasillo que iba hacia detrás del escenario.  

 

 

—No lo sé... ¿Qué plan tienes? ¿Acaso me planeaste una parranda secreta por mi cumpleaños?—indago Corazon con voz juguetona.

 

 

—Pues…

 

 

— ¿Estan listos, señores Donquixote?—intervino un chico de staff.

 

 

Los hermanos asintieron con la cabeza, acomodaron sus guitarras, revisaron por ultimo su apariencia en un espejo que había por ahí y se desearon éxito.  


Al subir al escenario fueron recibidos con muchos aplausos, silbidos y gritos de emoción, su público era más variado a comparación del que había estado cuando estaban tocado los “White Heart”.  
Doflamingo chasqueo los dedos e inmediatamente después se hizo presente un sonido de guitarra acústica tocando al mero estilo del flamenco abrió el espectáculo…  
   


— ¿¡Estan listos para pasar un buen rato con los Donquixote!?—exclamo Doflamingo ampliando su sonrisa al máximo y sacando la lengua con un toque vulgar y seductor.

 

 

Y aquella guitarra española fue aumentando su ritmo hasta que se fusiono con el sonido de castañuelas, aplausos y el increíble y enérgico sonido de la guitarra eléctrica que Corazon había comenzado a tocar con gran habilidad y emoción, el rostro del menor de los Donquixote pronto se contagió del atrevido entusiasmo de su hermano mayor, esto se evidencio cuando Corazon también hizo el seductor gesto de mostrar su lengua.

**“These sunglasses shining with destiny… For some reason my blood is boiling…!”**

Mientras tanto, en la primera mesa que estaba más cercana al escenario, se encontraba la banda “White Heart”. Law Trafalgar tenía sus ojos fijos a cada movimiento de Corazon, la mirada del joven no podía ocultar lo deslumbrado que estaba al tener la dicha de volver a ver a aquel hombre rubio desenvolviéndose en escenario, tan cerca de él…

Definitivamente esta noche tenía que cruzar alguna palabra, al menos una mirada directa con él… Lo había estado esperando tanto… Lo admiraba tanto…  
No hubo un solo momento en que Law dejara de seguir cada gesto y nota que Corazon emitía. No podía dejar de ver como aquel hombre rubio tan alto tocaba con gran habilidad la guitarra eléctrica de color rojo que llevaba, no podía apartar su mirada del maquillado y seductor rostro de Corazon, y en definitiva no dejaría de observar el torso bien formado que el rubio exhibía esa noche al dejar abierta su camisa azul.

   


Otros espectadores pudieron visualizar la conmovedora escena, como lo hizo Crocodile, quien con cierta gracia comprobaba que Law parecía querer poseer en ese mismo instante a Corazon.

 

 

—Podría jurar que en cualquier momento se le echaría encima…—musito Crocodile.

 

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti respecto a Doflamingo—irrumpió una voz suave y profunda. Dracule Mihawk había llegado junto a él.

 

 

Crocodile esbozo una mueca de fastidio y decidió ignorar el comentario para seguir viendo la presentación de los hermanos Donquixote.  
El espectáculo se extendió cuarenta minutos más.  
Los rostros del par Donquixote ya estaban ligeramente cubiertos de sudor, habían desbordado demasiada energía en las pocas canciones que habían podido exponer.  
En cuanto Doflamingo dio su última nota y se acercó al borde del escenario para agradecer a su público, Law se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia los vestidores.

 

 

— ¡Vaya que noche…!—exclamo Doflamingo al bajar del escenario. El rubio sonreía con euforia— ¡Que buen par de riffs hiciste, hermanito!

 

 

—Estaba inspirado, supongo—contesto Corazon quien también sonreía ampliamente mientras se limpiaba un poco del sudor que tenía en su cara—. Quiero ir a refrescarme…

 

 

—Ve al vestidor entonces, yo iré directo por un trago—anunció Doflamingo—. Oye, ¿podrías llevarte mi guitarra al vestidor?

 

 

—Sí, bueno, te veo en un rato…

 

 

Y Corazon, llevando dos guitarras, se dirigió hacia el lugar mencionado.  
Al entrar a dicha estancia pudo ver que solo había una persona en un tocador: era uno de los muchachos que había visto cuando recién llegaron y que fue tan amable de cederles su lugar.

 

 

— ¿Necesita ayuda con eso?—pregunto el joven moreno.

 

—No, gracias, ya está bien… Agh, que calor hace, ¿no te parece?—y el rubio se desprendió de su abrigo, camisa y gorro. 

 

 

—Ah… Tal vez…—balbuceo Law tratando de evitar mirar directamente el torso desnudo de Corazon—. Tal vez solo sea porque acaba de terminar una presentación...

 

 

—Sí… ¿Hay algo de agua por aquí?

 

—Sí, aquí tengo una botella, esta sin abrir, no se preocupe…

 

 

—Muchas gracias…—y Corazon agarro la botella y bebió su contenido rápidamente—. Ah, qué alivio… Ahora te debo dos favores, ¿no es así?

 

 

—No fue nada. Olvídelo… 

Hasta ese momento, Corazon no había visto con atención al muchacho ni la camiseta que llevaba.

 

 

—Que amable eres. Por cierto, me llamo Rosinante, pero todos me dicen “Corazon”, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

 

 

—Law Trafalgar.

 

—Mucho gusto, Law…—y por fin Corazon miro directamente al muchacho, pudiendo notar su camiseta—. Oh vaya… ¿¡Dónde conseguiste esa camiseta!?

—Bueno… Yo la hice…

 

 

—Genial, nunca había visto alguna así. Entonces… ¿Ya me conocías?

 

 

—Ah… Sí—confeso Law con voz cohibida—. Ya llevo tiempo siguiendo su trabajo y asistiendo a sus presentaciones.

 

 

— ¿En serio? ¡Te lo agradezco mucho! ¿Sabes? enterarme de esa clase de cosas y poder conocer a personas que gustan de lo que mi hermano y yo hacemos me motiva como no tienes idea…—expuso Corazon con mucha alegría y sonriendo amablemente—. Que gran noche…

 

 

Y el rubio, al sentir que ya se había refrescado, volvió a ponerse la camisa azul, el abrigo de plumas negras y su gorro.

 

 

—Señor…

 

—Llámame Corazon, por favor—pidió el rubio con gentileza.

—Corazon… ¿Quisiera ir a tomar algo? Tengo una pequeña sala privada apartada en la segunda planta del club.   

 

—Pues verás es que… Iba a ir con mi hermano, Doffy, seguramente está haciendo lo mismo, ¿no quieres acompañarnos?

 

 

Law acepto la propuesta, aunque secretamente decepcionado de tener que compartir ese instante con otras personas.  
Para cuando finalmente llegaron a la parte principal del club, Doflamingo ya estaba acompañado de varios fanáticos y conocidos del ámbito musical.

 

 

—Oh, Doffy, pensé que tendríamos algo de privacidad por un rato…—le dijo Corazon al oído.

 

—Pues tú no vienes solo, hermanito. Te recomiendo algo, y en serio deberías seguir este consejo, pregunta al staff si tienen alguna sala privada y ve a charlar con ese muchacho…—le respondió Doflamingo entre dientes mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la mejilla izquierda a su hermano menor. 

 

— ¿Qué?

 

—Ese muchacho dio un tremendo espectáculo dedicado para ti, la canción que interpreto en tu honor fue tan emotiva, nunca había visto a alguien tan joven tocar con esa emoción… Y te lo perdiste, así que, concédele un rato a solas con su ídolo—susurro el hermano mayor—. Tal vez puedas verlo tocar o cantar de nuevo si estan a solas…

 

—Vaya… Con que eso paso…

—Bien, nos vemos hasta mañana, Corazon…—y los hermanos se separaron— ¡Cuídate bien y no te vayas a incendiar la ropa al fumar!—le grito al ver que Corazon se alejaba un poco más.

 

 

—Lo siento, creo que mi hermano se ocupó demasiado…

 

—No te preocupes… Entonces, ¿quiere ir a charlar al lugar que le mencione?

 

—Claro que sí, nos hará bien descansar un rato en un lugar más tranquilo—dijo Corazon sonriendo con un poco de nerviosismo.

 

  
En unos minutos más Law y Corazon estaban dentro de una pequeña sala privada que contaba con una mesa de centro con varias botellas de licores disponibles, un cenicero, una pequeña caja de regalo y un pequeño control para encender un delgado televisor que estaba aferrado a una pared; un sofá color purpura, una delgada rockola y al fondo la salida a un pequeño balcón que tenía vista al centro nocturno de la ciudad.

 

Corazon tomo asiento en el sofá y dio un suspiro.

 

—Qué diferencia con el ambiente de allá abajo, ¿no es así?—comento el rubio con aire relajado.  

 

—Sí, bastante… Corazon ¿Qué quiere beber?

 

 

 

—No te preocupes, puedo servirme por mi mismo—dijo Corazon riendo suavemente y haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha para indicarle a Law que se relajara. Corazon se sirvió un poco de vino—. Toma asiento y cuéntame un poco de tu vida y sobre como estuvo tu presentación de hoy…

 

 

Law, por primera vez en toda la noche, sonrió tranquila y sinceramente.  
El joven relato su travesía completa, algunos detalles de su vida personal, familia, estudios, otras aficiones, luego el día presente desde que salió de su hogar hasta que bajo del escenario. Le contó el cómo había conocido su música hace ya un par de años, la manera en cómo le había inspirado a formar su propia banda y como había decidido seguir sus pasos como guitarrista.  
Corazon también le había relatado algunos detalles de su vida y su carrera; ese muchacho le había causado una confianza genuina para poder platicar de manera tan amena con él.

 

 

—Además…—y Law tomo aquella caja de regalo que tenía forma de estrella y un moño rojo decorándola por encima—. Espero que no te moleste que sepa sobre tu cumpleaños, me tome la libertad de conseguirte este obsequio.

 

 

—Gracias… ¿Te molestaría que lo abra hasta mañana?

 

—Sí, no hay problema. ¿No le ha molestado?

 

—No, claro que no… Solo me tomo por sorpresa—admitió el rubio sonriendo con un poco de pena.

 

— ¿Ningún seguidor le había dado algún regalo antes?

 

—Sí me han dado un par de regalos, pequeños detalles…

 

—Menos mal, pensé que sería el único…

 

—Oye, Law…—y de pronto la voz de Corazon se tornó un poco más grave y seria.

 

— ¿Sí?

 

—Quisiera preguntarte algo… Tal vez pueda resultar incómodo u ofensivo pero…

 

—Puede preguntarme lo que sea, no se preocupe.

 

 

Corazon saco un cigarrillo, lo encendió y dio una larga inhalación.  
Sus nervios se dispararon y el tabaco pretendía calmarlos.

 

 

—En tu presentación de hace rato…—y Corazon exhalo una gran bocanada de humo—. Alguien me dijo que… Cantaste algo en homenaje a mí, ¿es cierto?—pregunto el hombre de labios rojos mirando a Law directamente a sus ojos grises.

 

 

—Sí, es cierto.

 

 

— ¿Podrías cantarme una parte de esa canción?—pregunto Corazon con voz queda.

 

—No tengo mi guitarra conmigo…

 

— ¿Podrías interpretarla a capela?

 

—De acuerdo…

 

 

Y un silencio reinó por unos segundos hasta que Law comenzó a recitar aquella melodía. Law se encontraba sentado al lado izquierdo de Corazon.

**“** **I'd pull the sun down from the sky to light your darkest night…  I wouldn't let one drop of rain fall down into your life…  Put your heart in my hands…”**

El corazón de Law estaba latiendo con mucha velocidad y fuerza, su respiración se vio afectada… Era demasiado.  
¿Cómo se había atrevido a llegar hasta a ese punto?  
El joven moreno temblaba ligeramente y no pudo continuar.  


Otro momento de silencio que pareció una eternidad.  
Por su parte, Corazon, se mantenía con la mirada clavada en el piso de alfombra roja, su corazón también había comenzado a latir con rapidez, su cigarrillo estaba tirando pequeñas cenizas debido a que estaba muy tenso para sacudirlo en el cenicero.

 

 

—Creo que debo irme...—declaro Law finalmente poniéndose de pie—. Siento mucho haberlo molestado con estas tonterías. Espero que tenga un feliz cumpleaños…

 

 

Y el joven se dispuso a ir hacia la salida hasta que la mano de Corazon lo detuvo por su brazo derecho. El corazón de Law también pareció detenerse al sentir el firme tacto de aquella mano pálida que le impedía irse.   

 

 

—No te vayas… Por favor—musito el hombre rubio mientras soltaba poco a poco a Law.

 

 

—Pero…

 

—Law, no vale la pena seguir negándolo y evadiendo esto… ¿No crees?

 

 

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron bastante en expresión atónita.  
¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien? ¿No era un sueño o una alucinación inducida por el alcohol u otra sustancia?  
Corazon volteo con cuidado a Law para poder verlo directamente a los ojos.

Law no podía dejar de temblar y no podía sostener su mirada en el par de iris color cobrizo de Corazon por más de unos segundos.  
Pronto el hombre de cabello rubio sostuvo la barbilla de Law, de manera en que pudiera alzar su rostro y volver a verlo directamente a los ojos.  
El corazón de ambos parecía estar a punto de estallar…

 

 

—Corazon… ¿De verdad…?

 

 

Y lentamente los labios rojos de Corazon se acercaron a los delgados labios de Law, que estaban deseosos de recibir lo que en tantos sueños y fantasías habían añorado.   
Y un delicado beso se consumió…

 

Pronto la boca de Law se vio manchada por el lápiz labial de Corazon, los labios del hombre rubio se movían con cuidado y sensualidad.  
Las manos del joven sostuvieron el rostro de su amante, atrayéndolo más hacia él, haciendo que Corazon se agachara un poco debido a la diferencia de altura.  
El beso comenzó a subir de intensidad, los fuertes brazos de Corazon rodearon el delgado cuerpo de Law y ambos acabaron cayendo sobre la alfombra.    


Finalmente se separaron para tomar aire, mirándose con intensidad y algo de incredulidad.

 

 

—Corazon… ¿Estás seguro de esto?—pregunto Law con un hilo de voz.  

 

—Sí…—y Corazon atrajo de nuevo el rostro del chico hacia el suyo, para volver a besarlo—. No pensé que… Fuera a pasarme algo así…

 

—Lo siento tanto…—suspiro Law que comenzaba a besar el cuello del rubio—. No quería que…

 

 

—No importa… No es que me arrepienta de estar aquí contigo…—y Corazon detuvo a Law por un instante—. Solo que… Me hace gracia…

 

— ¿Qué te hace gracia?—inquirió Law respirando con dificultad.

 

—No me había agradado tanto una persona, no tan rápido… Y es una suerte que yo te agrade también… No hubiera pensado que… Terminaría haciendo algo así esta noche…

 

—Yo tampoco…—y Law volvió a besarlo—. Te adoro… Y te admiro… No tienes idea… No me bastan las palabras… Aun creo que estoy soñando…

 

—Es una sorpresa muy bella entonces para ambos… ¿No es así?

 

 

 

Y volvieron a besarse con pasión para después ponerse de pie y tratar de quitarse sus prendas superiores.  
Corazon observo que el muchacho tenía varios tatuajes alrededor del cuerpo, tres de ellos que decoraban sus hombros y pecho, eran figuras de corazones.  


—Los hice en tu honor…—murmuro Law al darse cuenta de que Corazon no dejaba de verlos.

 

Una vez más, Corazon se sintió inmensamente halagado y sonrió con dulzura.

  
Law recorrió el pálido y bien marcado torso de Corazon, dejando besos por aquí y por allá hasta que llego al borde del pantalón blanco del rubio.  
Law dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de su amante, buscando su permiso para seguir adelante, Corazon sonrió tímidamente como afirmación.

Con mucho cuidado el joven bajo la cremallera de aquel pantalón, topándose con la ropa interior de color oscuro que llevaba Corazon.    
Una erección luchaba por salir de aquella prenda, pronto Law ayudo a que saliera y sostuvo con firmeza el rígido miembro, mientras se ponía de rodillas sobre la alfombra.

 

 

—Ah… No tengo protección…—balbuceo Corazon con nerviosismo—. Debes pensar que soy un perdedor…

 

 

—No te preocupes, yo tengo un par disponible, si quieres usar…

 

 

—Lo decía por ti, ¿no te preocupa introducirlo así sin más?—pregunto Corazon con algo de vergüenza. La verdad es que ya había tenido su primera vez pero fue algo tan breve, impersonal y vago que no contaba mucho como experiencia en ese campo, así que esa clase de temas aun le causaban cierta inseguridad. 

 

 

—No me molesta, si eres tú… No tengo de que preocuparme—contesto Law sin titubeos—. Entonces… ¿Qué dices?

 

 

Corazon tenso sus labios, sintió que la temperatura subía cada vez más y admitió que continuaran sin usar protección alguna.  
Un profundo gemido salió de Corazon al sentir como su miembro era tocado por la cálida y húmeda boca de Law, no había experimentado esa clase de placer nunca…

 

—Agh… Law… Eres increíble…—jadeo el rubio al sentir como el muchacho moreno lo engullía hasta la mitad y comenzaba a succionar con energía mientras sostenía el resto con su mano izquierda y frotaba lo que podía.

 

 

Las manos de Corazon se posaron sobre el cabello negro de Law, hundiendo sus dedos entre los mechones erizados del joven.  
Pronto Law se atrevió a introducir por completo el gran miembro de Corazon, provocando una ligera molestia al sentir que se atragantaba pero también provocando que Corazon emitiera un largo e intenso gemido.  


 

—Law… Voy a…—y trato de apartarse de Law, pero este último lo impidió, haciendo que Corazon descargara su orgasmo dentro de su boca—. Law…

 

 

El joven, al asegurarse de haber consumido toda aquella cálida y viscosa sustancia, se separó de Corazon y le miro con cierta pena.

 

 

—Lo siento…—suspiro Law esperando algún reclamo.

 

 

Corazon, quien estaba muy afectado por el torrente de placer que había experimentado hace segundos, no pudo decir nada, se quitó los pantalones rápidamente y se abalanzo sobre Law, acostándolo sobre su gran y esponjado abrigo de plumas negras que yacía sobre la alfombra, besando el cuello del joven, acariciando sus brazos y torso y finalmente quitándole sus ajustados jeans junto con la ropa interior.

 

 

—Corazon… Corazon…—gemía Law sin parar al sentir como se le hacía un vuelco en el estómago al sentir los pasionales besos del rubio.

 

 

En un par de minutos más, Law pudo sentir que el miembro de Corazon había vuelto a ponerse rígido. Y una sensación de nervios volvió a invadirle, justo como esos terribles nervios que le habían dominado cuando recién confeso su canción a Corazon hace un rato.  
No se imaginaba llegar tan lejos…

 

 

—Law…—y Corazon separo las piernas del muchacho, poniéndose de rodillas en medio de estas, mirando intensamente a Law con una avidez difícil de describir.

 

Corazon tomo las caderas del joven y las elevo un poco hasta que quedaran a una altura considerable para que pudiera juntar sus partes con las de Law.

 

 

— ¿Puedo…?

 

—Sí…

Corazon acerco su virilidad hacia la entrada de Law.  
El muchacho sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo al percibir la suave punta del miembro de Corazon chocar contra su cuerpo, tratando de abrirse paso hacia su interior…

  
Y finalmente Law sintió que se quedaba sin aire; Corazon estaba dentro él, empujando con suavidad mientras abrazaba a Law, incorporándolo poco a poco para sentirlo contra su pecho.  


 

—Corazon…—logro articular Law cuando la sensación de dolor e incomodidad se disipaba para darle al placer que debía ser tener a Corazon unido a él.

 

 

—Law… ¿Estas bien?—pregunto Corazon jadeando— ¿Quieres que me detenga?

 

 

—No… Estoy bien… No te detengas…  

 

 

Corazon le dio un dulce beso en la frente y continuo su lubrica tarea.  
El rubio embestía cada vez con más rapidez y fuerza, preocupándose por no lastimar a Law, que gemía y jadeaba sin parar, aferrándose con sus brazos al fuerte cuello de Corazon.  
Las manos de Corazon sostenían a Law por sus firmes glúteos, masajeándolos y oprimiéndolos de vez en cuando.

 

 

No paso mucho tiempo para que Corazon se acercara a su límite…  
Para ese momento, el rubio había abrazo con mayor fuerza a Law, quería sentirlo lo más cerca de él…  
Sentir como el corazón de su amante se agitaba tanto como el suyo y poder sentir la reacción de este cuando llegara el mágico momento del clímax.

 

 

—Law… Law…—repetía jadeando la voz de Corazon que pareció quebrarse al sentir que no podría resistir más.

 

 

Y finalmente lleno el interior de Law con una abundante descarga, que hizo estremecer a ambos al sentir como fluía y escapaba con fuerza.  
Law, mirando directamente a los ojos de su amante, dio un apasionado beso para después ser el quien liberará su orgasmo, manchando el abdomen de Corazon con aquella blanquecina y espesa sustancia.  


Unos segundos después se separaron, cayendo rendidos sobre el abrigo de plumas negras y la alfombra, con sus respiraciones alteradas y que hacían que su pecho subiera y bajara rápidamente. 

Que increíble era poder experimentar tales sensaciones tan tremendas en una sola noche, y que mejor en compañía tan especial.

 

 

—Law… Gracias…—dijo Corazon al recuperar el aliento.

 

—Yo debería decir eso… Corazon…—suspiro Law sonriendo suavemente y mirándolo con mucha devoción.

 

 

—Espero que nadie nos haya escuchado…—soltó Corazon soltando una risa avergonzada.

 

—No lo creo, aún hay mucho ruido y personas allá abajo…

 

 

—No puedo creer que hicimos esto aquí… ¿¡Habrá cámaras?!—se alarmo el rubio ruborizándose mucho.

 

 

—Me temo que sí… Pero ya deben de estar acostumbrados, nos hubieran sacado de aquí al momento de empezar de no ser así...

 

—Bueno, sí… Pero… Agh… Creo que tendré que ir a hablar con la gerencia, no quisiera que se quedaran con ese video—suspiro Corazon llevándose una mano a la frente. Se incorporó y ayudo a Law a ponerse de pie.

 

 

Se vistieron y limpiaron en lo posible (Law y Corazon tuvieron algo de complicación al momento de querer limpiar los rastros de labial que estaban alrededor de sus labios y mejillas), bebieron algo más y decidieron ir a tomar aire al pequeño balcón que tenían ahí.

 

 

—Law… ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?—propuso Corazon mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo y lo encendía.

 

— ¿Quieres decir ahora mismo?—se sorprendió el joven mirando impresionado a su amado.  

 

—Sí, ¿Por qué no? Aun es “temprano” para ser fin de semana…

 

—Sí, de hecho…

 

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? Sería perfecto, mi hermano no estará ahí a esta hora…

 

—Claro que sí—afirmo Law sonriendo con sutileza. Estaba sumamente feliz de poder seguir conviviendo con Corazon, al punto de sentirse algo aturdido: Había logrado tenerlo frente a él, pudo ver una excelente presentación más, había logrado hablarle, invitarlo a charlar y beber durante un buen rato a solas, y lo que era más impactante y casi imposible de concebir era el hecho de que habían tenido el atrevimiento de acostarse con Corazon a la primera oportunidad. Definitivamente era demasiado para una sola noche.

 

 

—Bien, te mostraré mi colección de vinilos, cassettes y discos compactos que tengo juntando desde que era pequeño… ¿Te sientes bien?—pregunto al notar que Law parecía algo afectado.

 

 

—Sí… Es solo que… Estaba repasando todo lo que ha pasado esta noche—dijo Law recargándose sobre el barandal del balcón—. Soy muy feliz…—y de pronto Law reviso su teléfono celular, la hora marcaba la 1:30 am. Oficialmente ya era el 15 de Julio, cumpleaños de su querido Corazon.

 

 

—Me alegra escuchar eso. También estoy muy feliz… Fue una gran suerte conocerte—declaro Corazon con toda seguridad mientras rodeaba a Law con un brazo—. Espero que sea la primera ocasión de muchas…

 

 

—También lo espero…

 

 

—Vamos, entonces, Law… Creo que tengo mucho más que mostrarte y contarte—y el hombre de cabello rubio tomo con firmeza una mano de Law—. Y también podremos aprovechar para que lleves tu guitarra, quiero escucharte tocar…  

 

 

—Por supuesto… Corazon…

 

 

— ¿Si?

 

 

—Ya es tu cumpleaños… Desde hace una hora y media.

 

 

— ¿En serio? Vaya… Creo que nunca olvidare este cumpleaños—dijo Corazon volviendo a reír con cierta pena—. Creo que Doffy había comprado una especie de postre para la ocasión… Temo que me adelantare y lo abriré en cuanto lleguemos a casa.  

 

Y ambos salieron del balcón, tomaron sus pertenencias y estuvieron listos para salir de aquella sala privada.  
Antes de salir del club, Corazon fue a buscar a su hermano mayor, para comunicarle que se iría de ahí y probablemente se llevaría el auto, pero no lo encontró. Pregunto a varios encargados y personal del club y todos le dieron la indicación de que su hermano ya se había marchado de ahí desde hace rato en compañía de un sujeto llamado Crocodile.  
Fue al vestidor y se dio cuenta que Doffy no se había llevado su guitarra, así que la llevo consigo. Y como bien había supuesto, también al auto seguía en el estacionamiento, pues Doffy había dejado una pequeña nota en el estuche de su guitarra junto con las llaves.  

 

 

—Vamos, Law… Mi hermano una vez más me dejo encargado de todo—resoplo Corazon mientras salían del club por la parte de atrás.

 

 

 — ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?—pregunto Law al ver como el rubio llevaba las dos mochilas y los dos estuches de guitarra.

 

 

—No, gracias, ya estoy acostumbrado. Solo preocúpate de llevar mi regalo, que bonita caja es por cierto…—y Corazon abrió el portaequipaje y echo todo ahí, a excepción del regalo que llevaba Law.

 

 

Subieron al auto y Corazon encendió el radio.

 

**“Any way you want it! That's the way you need it!  Any way you want it…!”**

 

— ¡Adoro esa canción!—exclamo Corazon al encender el vehículo y echarlo a andar.

Law veía sumamente contento el cómo Corazon coreaba la canción con toda soltura y alegría. Y llegó una parte donde Corazon canto con más sentimiento que antes:

 

**“I was alone, I never knew what good love could do… Then we touched… Then we sang, about the lovin' things!”**

—Creo que me pasó justo lo mismo que relata esa parte de la letra, ¿no lo crees?—expuso Corazon sonriendo y volteando a ver a Law con cariño.

 

 

Law sonrió y se limitó a seguir viendo como Corazon seguía cantando aquella enérgica y pegajosa canción de rock.  
Corazon estaba completamente ansioso y feliz de llegar casa y pasar el resto de la madrugada de la mejor manera posible, celebrando un año más de vida y celebrar el hecho de haber encontrado una persona tan especial con quien ahora podría compartir sus experiencias, música, pensamientos y amor

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
